PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 30: DID-One Year Later
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The one year anniversary of Python's death arrives and Lucy and her fellow Serpent Sisters, Cobra and Rattler, go visit Python's grave, as well as reach out to Joslyn, her friend from Detroit. Leader of the Spiders, Black Widow, also makes her presence known once again. This serves as an epilogue to the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc from Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 30: Descent Into Darkness-One Year Later

**CHAPTER 1: TIME HAS FLOWN…**

_**One Year Earlier (from **_**"Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 1)"**_**)**_

_ "MAMBA, LOOK OUT!" Python shoved Mamba (Lucy) out of the way. Everyone heard a shot ring out, and everybody hit the ground. Once the dust settled, a cop tackled Anaconda and handcuffed her. Then he escorted her to one of the wagons._

_ "Lucy, are you all right?" asked Charlie Brown._

_ "I think so, Charlie Brown," said Mamba, regaining her bearings. "What happened?"_

_ "Your friend just saved your life, Lucille," said Peppermint Patty._

_ "Really?" asked Mamba. "Where is she?"_

_ "PYTHON!" wailed an upset Rattler._

_ "GOOD GRIEF!" exclaimed Charlie Brown._

_ "OH NO!" yelled Cobra._

_ When Mamba turned around, she saw Python laying on the ground, motionless. Anaconda's bullet had hit her, wounding her. Mamba raced to her side to see if she was all right. She held up her head. Python coughed and gasped._

_ "She didn't hit you, did she?" asked a groggy Python._

_ "No, she didn't," said Mamba, with her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm okay."_

_ Python was barely holding on. She leaned in. "Lucy?" she whispered._

_ "Yes, Margaux?"_

_ "R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box…." And she collapsed in Mamba's arms and went unconscious._

_**Present Day…**_

"I still can't believe it's been a year already," said Linus. He was on the phone with Eudora. "I haven't mentioned it to Lucy because I don't know if she would even want to talk about it. She had been open before with it and how she was feeling, but now that it's the anniversary, I don't know if she'll even be in the mood to discuss it much."

"All you can do is test the waters, babe," said Eudora on the other end. "The worst that happens is that she'll tell you not to bring it up with her today."

"I guess you're right. Also there's Rerun. Don't forget, he was as close with Python as Lucy was. He was even more distraught over her passing than even the rest of us, including Lucy."

"I remember how much he liked her, as well. As I said, just see what happens and if either of them are willing to talk about it, go from there."

"Okay, Eudora. I'll try what you said. I'll meet you at Joe's later."

"Bye, baby." And Linus hung up the phone and walked in to the kitchen. Lucy was working on her homework. Rerun was building a model car. Things seemed normal by appearances. He figured he wouldn't bring up the subject of the anniversary of Python's death until one of them said something. He figured it was for the best, anyway.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GREAT RABBIT HUNT FEATURING SNOOPY AND HIS BRETHREN**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BE VEWWY VEWWY QUIET!**

"Okay guys, here's the plan," said Frieda to Spike, Andy, and Olaf. "Your brother never wants to fulfill his quota for hunting rabbits. I figure since all of you are here now, especially you, Andy and Olaf now that you live here in Sparkyville, maybe you guys can convince how fun rabbit-hunting can be. I mean you guys HAVE hunted rabbits yourselves, haven't you?"

"Should we tell her that none of us are rabbit hounds?" asked Andy through his thoughts. "I mean at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, we didn't hunt rabbits; we played with them."

"Well some dogs DO hunt rabbits," Spike replied. "Maybe we should humor her. Pretend like we're world-class hunters of the hare."

"Okay, let's go talk to your brother," Frieda continued. And they walked over to Snoopy, who was resting on top of his doghouse.

"Hey Snoopy," said Frieda. "I've been talking with your brothers, and they are excellent rabbit hounds. Maybe if they took you with them to hunt rabbits, you'll see what fun you were missing out on."

"Snoopy, for the record, this wasn't our idea," said Andy.

"I know, fellas," Snoopy replied. "Let's just humor the girl and act like we're hunting said rabbits. Maybe with her dating the round-headed kid she won't report us to the Head Beagle this time."

"I know a group of rabbits in the area that owes me a favor," suggested Olaf.

"Lead the way, brother," said Spike. And Snoopy, Spike, and Andy followed Olaf to where the rabbits were.

"It's working!" said a happy Frieda. Just then, Charlie Brown came out of the house and greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Frieda," he greeted.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," she said, kissing him when they met.

"What's going on with Snoopy and his brothers?" asked Charlie Brown.

"They're taking Snoopy out hunting for rabbits," Frieda replied. "I figured that if his brothers were good rabbit hounds, maybe it would rub off on Snoopy."

"Really? You know Snoopy is known to be stubborn when it comes to rabbits."

"Well, hopefully, with his brothers influence, that stubbornness will go away. In the meantime, how about we have some breakfast together, baby?"

"Sure, if you don't mind cold cereal."

"I am up for anything, Charlie Brown. Even cold cereal. As long as it's with you." Charlie Brown smiled and he led Frieda to the house so they could enjoy some breakfast together.

A while later, Thibault and Rattler were at the park walking around. He noticed Rattler's sad demeanor. He wondered what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Holly," he began. "What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" said Rattler, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, sorry, babe. I had a lot on my mind as of recently."

"I noticed. Care to share what you're thinking about?"

"Well this week it will have been a year since we lost our friend in that confrontation with the Lizard Ladies at the hands of the girl we thought was our friend and comrade."

"You mean that Anaconda girl?"

"Yeah, that's her." Rattler started getting upset, thinking about how that night ended. "While she was aiming for Lucy, Python had pushed her out of the way. That could have been any one of us. What's even sadder than the fact Python died that night is that I thought Anaconda had our backs. She never seemed like the jealous type. How wrong all of us were. Instead of having our backs, she stabbed us in them. I don't know if I'll ever forgive her."

Thibault looked at his girlfriend starting to cry a bit, but was trying to fight off the tears forming in her eyes. Of course he wasn't there when all of the drama went down, as he was back at Melendez Military Academy by the time the Serpent Sisters and Spiders fought the Lizards.

"What happened to the other girl, Tarantula?" he asked.

"She got locked up at Hennepin County Mental Hospital," Rattler continued after regaining her composure. "From what I heard, she was found not guilty by reason of insanity. Anaconda, meanwhile is in juvie."

"Have you talked to Cobra and see how she was?"

"Not yet. I may call her later, though. And I'll call Mamba as well." And the two of them continued to walk.

Later that evening, Charlie Brown and Frieda were with Sally and Michael watching TV. Snoopy and his brothers and Woodstock all walked in with a bunch of rabbits with them. Charlie Brown was beside himself with shock.

"Good grief, look at all these rabbits!" he said.

"Snoopy, did you find all of these rabbits?!" asked Sally. He and his brothers nodded.

"Good for you, Snoopy!" said a happy Frieda. "I'm so proud of you! There may be hope for you, after all!"

"All right, Snoopy, can you get these things out of the house before mom goes crazy?" said Charlie Brown. And Snoopy and his brothers and Woodstock led the rabbits outside.

"I knew once Snoopy actually tried doing some rabbit-hunting he'd learn to like it," said a proud Frieda.

Once they got back outside and was out of sight of everyone, Olaf paid the rabbits in carrots. He said to them, "Thanks for your help, fellas."

"Hey, no prob, Olaf," said the leader of the rabbits, who had a black spot on his eye. "Just as long as you had the carrots we were on board. If you need any more help, let us know."

"Will do," said Snoopy. "And thanks again." And the rabbits headed back to their meadow, with carrots in mouths.

"And you said it wouldn't work," said Olaf to Andy.

"I said I MIGHT NOT work!" corrected Andy. "I was wrong, okay?"

"Forget it," said Snoopy. "At least Frieda will be off my back for a while. Andy and Olaf, you go back to your owners. Spike and I are heading back to the round-headed kids place." And the beagles went back to their homes for the evening.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RECONNECTING**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HELLO AGAIN, OLD FRIEND**

Lucy was with Cobra and Rattler the next day at her house. Linus and Rerun were with them. They were all gathered around the computer and was about to get in contact with Joslyn in Detroit. While Lucy and Linus had met her already (with Linus meeting her personally at camp the previous summer along with Charlie Brown and the others), only Cobra, Rattler, and Rerun still needed to meet her. The girls wanted to connect because of the upcoming one year anniversary of Python's death.

They were able to connect with Joslyn on webchat. Joslyn saw Lucy and said, "Lucy, hi! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, Joslyn," said Lucy. "I have some people you need to meet. Linus, my brother, you already know."

"Hey, Jos," said Linus.

"Linus, how are you?" said Joslyn.

"I'm okay," Linus replied. "I'll tell Charlie Brown and the others you said 'hi'."

"And these are Cobra and Rattler," Lucy announced. "They were a part of the Serpent Sisters, the gang Margaux was in. Cobra was our leader."

"How are you, Joslyn?" said Cobra.

"I'm good," Joslyn responded. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"And this is my baby brother, Rerun," Lucy continued.

"Hello, Joslyn," said Rerun. "Linus and Lucy told me you were friends with Margaux in her old town."

"Yeah, I was, Rerun," said Joslyn. "When I met Linus at Camp Remote, he told me about the treehouse you dedicated to her memory."

"Yeah, in fact, Margaux's the reason why we are connecting with you, Jos," said Lucy. "The anniversary of her death is in a couple of days."

"I know," said Joslyn, somberly. "It has gotten easier, but I still miss her."

"We all do, Joslyn," said Cobra. "She was not only a dedicated Serpent Sister, but a good friend. I'm sure Lucy had told you about how she died that night."

"Yeah, she ended up taking the bullet meant for Lucy," Joslyn replied, remembering her first conversation with Lucy. "And how it was a defected member of your gang that did it."

"That member went by Anaconda," Rattler chimed in. "We thought she had our backs, but ended up stabbing us in them. She's still locked up in juvie, but the second girl in command, whose name was Tarantula and was originally a member of our rivals the Spiders, was even more dangerous."

"The girl was insane, Joslyn," Cobra continued. "As Rattler mentioned, the Spiders were our rivals originally. Their leader is Black Widow. When we first learned of a new gang forming and that they wanted to meet up with both us and the Spiders, we put our rivalry aside and teamed up just in case it was an ambush, which, unfortunately, turn out to be the case."

"Anaconda had become the leader of this new gang called the Lizard Ladies," Lucy said, picking up from where Cobra left off. "And Tarantula, who was originally Black Widow's second-in-command in the Spiders, became the same for Anaconda in the Lizards. And Tarantula was as unstable as they came. She giggled at seemingly nothing, she wore a scary grin on her face, not to mention the bloodlust she had. She was all for carnage and mayhem. While we ourselves as the Serpents created mischief, and, at the worst, vandalized Rattler's school without breaking anything, we would never try to seek out and harm anyone. If we had to fight, we did it, but we didn't go looking for fights and bloodshed."

"Well that night of the confrontation between us and the Lizards came," Cobra finished, "and we all found out Anaconda and Tarantula had double-crossed us and tried to have us killed that night. Luckily the cops showed up when they did, but Anaconda, who had become jealous of Lucy because she was our newest member and thought she was taking her place as my second-in-command, tried to kill Lucy, but your friend, Margaux, pushed Lucy out of the way, and, you know what happened next."

"Margaux's handle was Python," Rattler added. "Lucy's was Mamba. And even though we haven't done any gang-related stuff since that night, we still call each other by our handles. My real name is Holly, and Cobra's is Sylvia. Anaconda's is Amanda."

"Wow," said Joslyn. "When Margaux lived here in Detroit, she never talked about joining a gang or anything like that."

"Well some factors led to her joining up with us," Cobra said. "Lucy can fill you in on them."

"Well, I have a friend named Violet," said Lucy. "For a long time, she was considered the queen of mean at our school. I mean I was no better myself, in that regard."

"You could say Lucy was the queen of crabbiness," joked Linus.

"Zip it, blockhead!" warned Lucy. "Anyway, you met our friend, Charlie Brown, at camp right?"

"I did," said Joslyn.

"Well, I was always quick to critique him at any moment, saying he was wishy-washy, dull, amongst other things."

"Your friend, Frieda, had mentioned something about that."

"Well, as harsh as I was toward him, I, at least, was willing to help him with his flaws and faults. I even consider him a good friend, almost like a third brother. Violet, was worse to him, putting him down and not even offering to help better himself. She just made him feel inferior. And no one was safe from her wrath, not even me, but I could hold my own against her, so it was no big deal with me. Which brings me to how Margaux came to be with the Serpents. Violet endlessly teased her about being from Detroit and coming from a broken family."

"Oh no!"

"Yes. And while I may quick to criticize, especially where Charlie Brown is concerned, I would never put down someone because they weren't better off as I was, or in a single-parent home. Heck, one of my friends, Peppermint Patty, lives in a single-parent home."

"That's awful! I'm glad I never had to deal with someone like that."

"Well, if it's any consolation, after I laid into Violet over her treatment of Margaux, she apologized to her before the confrontation between us and the Lizards. And luckily, all was forgiven before the tragedy happened."

Picking up where Lucy left off, Cobra said, "It was after one of those run-ins with Violet that I, Rattler, and Anaconda came to meet Margaux. She was walking by herself and looked lost. I offered her a place in the Serpents, she called me later that same night, and the rest is history."

"This has been informative, to say the least," said Joslyn. "I now know more of what had been going on with Margaux after leaving Detroit."

"Not a day goes by that we don't think about her, Jos," said Lucy.

"We do miss her," added Rattler, who sighed deeply.

"I know the feeling all too well," said a just as sad Joslyn.

"Well I better get off of here before my parents goes nuts," said Lucy.

"If you ever get the chance, Joslyn," Linus said, "you should come to Sparkyville and visit us."

"I'll suggest that to my mother," said Joslyn. "It was nice meeting you, Cobra, Rattler, and Rerun. And it was nice talking to you again, Lucy and Linus. Bye now!"

"Bye, Joslyn."

**NEXT CHAPTER: A VISIT FROM BLACK WIDOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE SPIDERS REVISITED**

Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler were walking towards their old hideout at the abandoned warehouse. It looked different to them. Someone had finally leased out the place as there were semi-truck trailers and storage pods all around the place. And there were a ton of workers working at the site.

"At least it's getting used now," said Cobra.

"Still would have been nice to see the old place," lamented Rattler.

"Probably for the best," added Lucy.

"Figured I'd find you three here," said a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see Black Widow, the leader of the Spiders.

"Widow!" gasped a shocked Cobra. "What are you doing here?"

"Was seeing if you girls were still here," Widow replied, "but I see that a business finally took over your old hideout. Come with me. We'll go to the Spiders hideout." The former Serpents were apprehensive.

"Don't worry," assured Widow. "There's no more rivalry between us, as far as I'm concerned. You can consider the Spiders allies to the Serpents." And the girls went with Black Widow to the Spiders place. Once there, they saw a bunch of girls doing random stuff. They had set up inside an abandoned apartment building that was still in decent shape given that it was abandoned. The main hangout was in the lobby.

"I never thought, in a million years, we'd be in the lair of the Spiders," noted Rattler.

"Me neither," agreed Lucy. "If Python could see this now."

"Come, have a seat," said Widow, gesturing towards a big sofa in front of a rather large recliner chair. Widow took her place in the chair.

"I wanted to talk about the 'anniversary'," she began. "First, I want to offer my overdue condolences. Ever since that night, I thought about your fallen comrade, Python. How her senseless death was at the hands of two girls who we both thought had our backs. Sure your girl, Anaconda was the one who pulled the trigger, but Tarantula instigated everything else."

"Come again?" said Cobra.

"After what happened, my girls did some digging into the Lizard Ladies inner workings; even talking to some members who managed to get away that night. My girls who weren't wounded in that gunfire got on the case as soon as the incident was over. Some managed to track down some of the weaker Lizards and forced them to talk and find out how the whole setup came to be. Those girls told my girls that Tarantula set up the whole thing, and that the daughter of Sam's Auto Salvage Yard, was in cahoots with her. While the daughter, whose name is Gertrude but goes by Gertie, is NOT a member of the Lizards, she let Tarantula use the salvage yard as I found out Tarantula paid her a good amount of money, that came from us.

"How Anaconda became a member was by persuasion. Tarantula made it look like Anaconda would be the leader of the new gang, when in actuality Tarantula was calling the shots. While we know she first talked to Anaconda about starting up the Lizard Ladies before the egging and papering of houses that took place on Fillmore during Halloween, what I didn't know until then was that Tarantula was already recruiting girls for the Lizards behind my back. Anaconda would join later. While they weren't large at that time yet, they were growing after the Fillmore incident, and Tarantula was feeding her stories about how Mamba was going to take her spot as second-in-command to the Serpents."

"So it was Tarantula that sparked Anaconda's jealousy of me!" said an angry Lucy. "That psychotic blockhead!"

"So while we were wondering if my gang or yours were responsible for what happened on Fillmore, Tarantula and Anaconda were working behind our backs and growing the gang that WAS responsible," Widow continued. "All the while Tarantula was feeding more lies to Anaconda. And, according to the Lizards we interrogated, after our gangs were wiped out, Tarantula would have double-crossed Anaconda and then 'take over' the gang, although she was already in charge to begin with. She was just making Anaconda think that she was the leader."

"I'm curious," said Cobra. "How would Tarantula had double-cross Anaconda?"

"The same way she planned on wiping us out that night in the auto-salvage yard," said Widow. "Extermination by a hail of bullets."

"Good grief!" gulped Lucy.

"What did you girls do with those Lizards?" asked Rattler.

"Well, in the past, we make them take a long trip," said Widow, "but we brought them in to the police, anonymously of course."

"Of course," replied Cobra.

"Well at least that nutcase Tarantula is locked away in Hennepin County," said Rattler.

"Which reminds me," Widow remembered, "I want to introduce you to my new second-in-command, Orbweaver." A girl with long, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped forward.

"So you're the Serpent Sisters," she responded. "It's finally nice to meet you girls."

"You too, Orbweaver," said Cobra. "My name is Cobra, the leader. These are Mamba and Rattler."

"Nice to meet you," said the other girls.

"Likewise," said Orbweaver. "You can call me 'Weaver' for short, if you like." And the rest of the day, Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler just talked with the other Spiders. Once considered their biggest rivals, now they were friends in tragedy. And now they knew that Tarantula was the main reason for Anaconda's defecting the Serpents, possibly even before Lucy became a member herself, they knew who was truly responsible for killing Python. Sure Anaconda pulled the trigger, and Lucy was the original target before Python pushed her out of harm's way, but Tarantula was the spark that set off those events.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REMEMBERING PYTHON**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: REMEMBRANCE**

The day of the anniversary of Python's death had arrived, and Lucy, Linus, and Rerun were going to go down to the cemetery to visit Python's grave. Schroeder and Eudora would join them, plus they would meet up with Cobra, Rattler, and Thibault. As both groups joined up, they made their journey to the cemetery. When they got there, they were surprised to see Charlie Brown, Frieda, and the rest of the gang there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lucy.

"We're as much a part of this as you guys are," said Charlie Brown. "Python's death affected all of us in some way, even if we weren't as close to her as you were."

"We wanted to be here for you, Lucy," Frieda added.

"We're all involved in mourning her, Lucille," Peppermint Patty responded.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her friends all came out in support of her and the other Serpent Sisters in remembering Python. Even Cobra and Rattler was surprised by the outpouring of support. It wasn't until after Python's death that they became friendly with the rest of the gang, so for them to remember her with them spoke volumes.

"Thank you all," said a tearful Cobra. "Python was a great girl, and an even greater friend."

Schroeder hugged Lucy, and Linus and Eudora embraced. Rattler and Thibault also comfort one another. Even though he never met Python, Thibault wanted to be there for his girlfriend. Cobra also hugged Rerun and said, "I know she meant a lot to you as well, Rerun."

"She did," Rerun responded. "But I'll always have the memories of her. And let's not forget the treehouse we built in her memory." And all of the kids went inside towards Python's grave to pay their respects. While a year ago, it was marked with tragedy. One year later, the day could be a day of remembrance.

_When the lights are down _

_And the stage is bare_

_And no more magic's in the air_

_There's not a friend in sight to care_

_Your tears no one will share_

_I'll be your comfort through your pain_

_I'll be your shelter in the rain_

_When your sad is bad and your bad is worst_

_And there's no who to turn to first_

_When you've done everything you can_

_No one's there to take your hand_

_I'll be you comfort through your pain_

_I'll be your shelter in the rain_

_When you've looked around _

_And haven't seen me anywhere_

_Though when you were down _

_I lifted you up from there_

_There isn't a thing you can ask of me _

_I won't do_

_Just you put your trust in me_

_My love will see you through_

_When the final candle's flickered out_

_"Why me" is all you can think about_

_When all your joy has disappeared_

_Your future isn't clear_

_I'll be you comfort through your pain_

_I'll be your shelter in the rain_

_When all the odds say there's no chance_

_Amidst the final dance_

_I'll be you comfort through your pain_

_I'll be your shelter in the rain_

_I'll be you comfort through your pain_

_Yes, I'll be your shelter in the rain, rain_

_I'll be your shelter, _

_Be your shelter, be your shelter in the rain_

**THE END**

"**Shelter in the Rain"** written by Stevie Wonder

© Stevland Morris Music


End file.
